


Kira Kira Doki Doki Stayover

by yurinium



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurinium/pseuds/yurinium
Summary: Band practice too late ends up with Kasumi staying over Arisa's room.  A fun, kira kira doki doki stayover!
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Kudos: 28





	Kira Kira Doki Doki Stayover

**Author's Note:**

> My second smut fic, this time it's just a short thought of what will happen. Pardon the length, and hope you liked it.

[Ichigaya Household; Arisa’s Room]

It should just have been a band practice between Kasumi and Arisa as a heavy rain changed everything, with Kasumi decided she would stay over for the night, much to Arisa’s annoyance (and to some extent, happiness). It all made worse when Arisa’s grandmother told Kasumi to sleep on Arisa’s room, even when the guest room existed. Arisa sighed as she decided she should sleep as soon as possible, they had school the next day after all and so after a quick bath and changing to her light blue pajamas, Arisa headed to her bed immediately. 

Of course, Kasumi was not amused since she wanted to spend more time with her close friend. She then remembered that time she caught Udagawa Ako casually groped Shirokane Rinko during a sleepover, and Rinko just woke up with a blush, unable to fight back while muttering, “Ako, stop… it..” She figured that she could do the same to wake Arisa up, and that she was curious on the blonde’s reaction after all. Kasumi casually climbed on top of Arisa, causing the latter to squirm uncomfortably from her bed sinking. 

“Take this!” Kasumi said cheerfully as her hands were grabbing those two mounds that are covered by the pajamas, and nothing beneath it. That way, Kasumi could feel the softness of Arisa’s chest, followed by rubbing on the poking nipples on the palm. Kasumi wanted to see more reaction from Arisa as she fondled them, her hands moving up and down while staring down, observing Arisa’s face. Unexpectedly, she heard a soft moan, possibly from the fact that Arisa has sensitive breasts and nipples. It was surely an interesting noise for Kasumi as she didn’t stop, she wanted to hear Arisa telling her to stop, after all. Instead, Arisa just squirmed, nothing else came out from her mouth other than more of those soft and lewd moans. 

“Come on, begging for me to stop already. I want to hear it from you, and won’t stop until I did”, Kasumi taunted as the keyboardist kept on moaning instead, her looks are definitely filled with anger though as she stared at Kasumi. Arisa wanted Kasumi to stop, but of course her body was more honest than the tsundere as she continued to squirm, especially when Kasumi casually get herself on top of her bed to make herself comfortable (in groping her). The brown haired girl thought of ways to make Arisa gave up as she unbuttoned those shirts to see the hard pink nipples twitching. It actually made Kasumi even more excited to tease them as she even gave them a pinch with both of her hands. Arisa almost wanted to push Kasumi away but the sudden assault weakened her once more, and made her moan even louder (and ultimately lewder). 

The guitarist seemed to have forgotten what her goals at that moment, Arisa was too adorable after all. Kasumi continued with her relentless offense as one of her hand trails over between Arisa’s thighs. Noticing how damp it is, Kasumi gave a victorious smile while staring at Arisa’s expression that seems to be in a trance, her vision as empty and blur as her mind. Kasumi casually slides a hand beneath Arisa’s pajama bottom, feeling that the blonde did not wear anything beneath, to add. Sliding one finger knuckle deep, as she felt Arisa tightening and loosening, sucking her fingers in. That excited Kasumi even more as she inserted the second finger, wiggling deep and hooking on her friend’s warm insides. Arisa really wanted to protest but she melted from the pleasure, as she was really close to her climax. It was when Kasumi kissed her and pressed her thumb against her clitoris that the blonde reached her climax, squirting her love juices all over the fingering hand and her bed..

“What do you think you are doing?!” After regaining her breath and get dressed back, Arisa yelled at Kasumi to protest her assault, the brunette just sat across Arisa while giggling, licking her hand to tease her further. “Come on, don’t be that mad. You enjoyed it right, you even made such a cute and embarrassing expression.” She said with an innocent smile, which angered Arisa even more. After finished dressing up, she walked towards the giggling guitarist, put her hands on that t-shirt of hers, and dragged her towards the door. Get… Out.. of my room!” she said, pushing Kasumi out and locked the door. 

Upon landing on her rear, Kasumi tried to open the door but of course, it was locked. That was when Arisa’s grandmother walked past, smiling at Kasumi as she said, “Having fun? Next time, tell Arisa not to be so loud, it is really late at night now.” Of course, as she heard that, Arisa opened the door and dragged Kasumi back in out of embarrassment, no words said to her grandmother that just walked past by… Silence filled the air as both of them went to sleep, even Kasumi’s embarrassed about what happened on that night as a result.


End file.
